Squint-eyed Southerner
The Squint-eyed Southerner '''or simply the '''Southerner '''was the son of the mercenary known as Squint. He was an old man rumored to be from Dunland, with possible orcish ancestry, due to which he was also called the '''Goblin Man. During the War of the Ring, he was an agent and spy for the Dark Lord Sauron and his servants such as Saruman or the Witch-king of Angmar. History Third Age Life of crime The son of the mercenary known as the Squint, he grew up with tales of the wars between the Dark Lord Sauron and the Free Peoples, who were sometimes aided by the Host of Valinor. He both feared and respected the God, as his father had been one of those descended from Men that once worshipped Sauron and rumor had it that both of them had Orcish ancestry. Squint was hired by none other than Sauron under the guise of the mysterious "Necromancer of Dol Guldur" and did several assignments for him, such as searching in the river Anduin for the One Ring or attempting to learn of the White Council that had rose to oppose the Dark Lord and his Black Council. His employer sent him and his associate Bill Ferny Sr. to hunt down Thorin Oakenshield and bring his head as proof. They failed and Squint was forced to return empty-handed at Weatherop, where Sauron's agent, Azog the Defiler fed him and his partner-in-crime to the Wargs. Though unaware of the truth, the man that would become the Squint-eyed Southerner suspected that Thorin had killed his father and came to hold a grudge against Dwarves for that. War of the Ring Like his father, the Squint-eyed Southerner became a well-known outlaw among the Bree-men, a fact which led some to believe that he was one of the Dunlendings or a Half-orc, a creature resulted from crossbreeding Orcs and Men in the old process of making the fighting Uruk-hai. He often worked with Bill Ferny, Doeth and Euog, who were known thieves and criminals. At some point, he entered the service of Sauron and acted as agent, informant and spy in Eriador. This led him to work closely under the watchful eye of Saruman, one of the Dark Lord's chief servants. With the assistance of the wizard, he was able to establish a network of Sauron's spies in Bree. At his Master's behest, the Squint-eyed Southerner made several deals with the hobbit Lotho Sackville-Baggins to obtain pipe-weed and provisions for the One's campaigns. The Goblin Man also managed to obtain a detailed map of the Shire from the same hobbit for the Nazgûl to use in their hunt for the Ring He was seen at the Prancing Pony Inn together with Bill Ferny and Doeth and the trio later informed the Nine on the ring-bearer's location after spotting Frodo Baggins. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, though he either deserted after Sauron's defeat or joined with the ruffians, which means he died during the Battle of Bywater. Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Agents of Sauron Category:Servants of Saruman Category:Agents of Saruman Category:Bree-humans Category:Half-orcs